Mission S&S
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: This is only a one-shot. It's ans S&S if the title didn't already give it away and a little T&E it's short and sweet I guess. I really suck at summeries but please read it anyway! Please R&R though.


Okay, okay, I know I said I wasn't gonna repost nething else, but I decided that this one needed it. I actually like this story, but took a quick glace at it and relized that it needed repairs I guess? I don't remember what I was calling it b4. Well, neway, I hope I'll get more that 3 reviews this time around. ^_^ It's okay if I don't though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this....leave me alone already!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was speed skating on her way to school. She was late as usual. "Why is it that I'm the only one late?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Because you sleep too late and have a stuffed animal as an alarm clock." A Voice said out of nowhere. Sakura stopped and look around but didn't see anyone. She knew who was there though. She could recognize his voice anywhere.  
  
"Syaoran come out!" She yelled. Then a fifteen year-old boy jumped out off the sakura tree above her. "Why is it your always here every morning but beat me to school anyway?" Normally she would be happy to see her secret love but she was later then usual and didn't have time. Syaoran just shrugged and watch her skate past him frustrated. Then he said a few words in Chinese and vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura just made it to class on time and saw Syaoran sitting in his seat behind hers. "How'd you-" She sighed. "Never mind." The teacher walked into the classroom and class began.  
  
Sakura didn't pay attention, her thoughts drifted off into her fantasy world. She was interrupted by Tomoyo who had secretly kicked a note over to her. Sakura made sure no one was looking and picked up the note and read it:  
  
Hey Sakura! What are you doing? Nothings  
  
gonna happen is it? Don't change a card  
  
without me again okay? Or are you thinking  
  
about the person sitting behind you again?  
  
I still think you two would make the most kawii  
  
couple!!! You know you love him! Don't deny it!  
  
That's all. ~Tomoyo  
  
Sakura glared over a Tomoyo who only responded by waving and smiling. Then she wrote something down on another piece of paper and kicked it back over to Tomoyo. She picked it up and read it:  
  
What gives you the right to think that! Me  
  
and Syaoran are ONLY friends! And nothing  
  
more! Did I bug you about Eroil! NO I DIDN'T!  
  
I KNEW you liked each other too! And for your  
  
information I was thinking about what happened  
  
before I came to school today! ~Sakura  
  
Tomoyo read the note and sighed. Sakura had failed to mention that thinking about what happened that morning and thinking about Syaoran was in fact, the same thing. 'What do I need to do to get those two together? They're both impossible! Time to put mission S&S to work! I'll talk to Eroil at lunch.' She plotted to herself.  
  
Sakura looked over at Tomoyo seeing an evil look in her eye as she passed a note to Eroil. 'What does she think she's doing?'  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Sakura looked around but couldn't find Tomoyo and Eroil, who she usually sits with. Where are they? 'Great now I have to sit by myself AGAIN!' She thought to herself. 'Sure they're going out and all but it doesn't mean they can't even sit with me at lunch.' She sighed. 'Alone again...' Sakura walked over to a big sakura tree and sat under it, leaning against the tree. "Tomoyo better have a good explanation for this!" She yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"For what?" Sakura jumped in surprise and looked up and saw Syaoran sitting in the tree above her with his lunch. (A/N In this story Syaoran always eats alone and only really talks to Sakura and sometimes Eroil and Tomoyo. Just thought I'd ad that in. ^_^)  
  
"So that's where you always sit. We thought you snuck out and ate somewhere else." She said standing up.  
  
"Nope. Actually, it's kinda nice up here." He answered.  
  
"Hold this for a sec." Sakura handed him her lunch and climbed up the tree. She sat on a branch next to the one Syaoran was on. "Okay give it back," He handed her, her lunch. "Now, how exactly do you eat like this?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Years of practice, I guess."  
  
"Well this isn't as easy as it looks!" Sakura said starting to get frustrated. After three attempts she couldn't do it without almost dropping her lunch and she had just dropped a piece of sushi.  
  
"Do you want to just sit on the ground Sakura?" HE said with a slight smirk. Clearly amused at the difficulty she was having.  
  
"NO! I can do it! Just you watch." Sakura then called out her staff. Then she took out one of the cards and thought for a moment.  
  
"Um Sakura, are you sure you should-"  
  
"Float!" A brief, but powerful, wind circled the tree and then Sakura's food started to float around her. She smiled. "See? I told you I could do it!" She then opened her mouth and a sushi flew in.  
  
"Are you sure you should have done that?" He said trying to look through the tree to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
"No one will know. Don't worry so much." She said as another piece of food flew intoe her mouth.  
  
"Why did you come over here anyway?" Syaoran said returning to eating his lunch.  
  
"Um...Tomoyo and Eroil ditched me again. I didn't really want to sit with them today anyway." She tried to make it sound like it was more of her choice than anything else.  
  
"How come? They're your best friends."  
  
"So are you!" She said, then thought to herself 'I wish more...' Besides," She added. "They keep bugging me."  
  
"About what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Ohh come on Sakura! You know you like him more then that!" Tomoyo said rather loudly.  
  
"No I don't! We're just friends!!!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"So were me and Eroil!" She reasoned.  
  
"She's right Sakura. I think he might like you too." Eroil said causing Sakura to blush even redder than she already was.  
  
"R-really?" She said somewhat surprised.  
  
"See! You do like him! Otherwise why would you care if he likes you?" Tomoyo said triumphantly.  
  
"Tomoyo's right you know." Eroil gave her one of his mischievous smiles. "Besides she's got all the tape needed to prove it."  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Ohh sorry!" She said once she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"So what are they bugging you about?" He asked again.  
  
"Um... It's nothing really." She lied.  
  
"You sure?" Syaoran looked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry it's nothing, really!"  
  
"Okay" Syaoran still didn't believe her but decided to let it go. They both finished eating and just sat there both unsure of what to say.  
  
~Same Time~  
  
"Hey where's Sakura? I thought you two were inseparable." Eroil smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm trying to get mission S&S in to progress." She said happily.  
  
"Nani? S&S?" Eroil didn't understand at first.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Ohh. So what's the first phase of 'this one'?" He put extra emphasis on the last two words.  
  
"Hey, there were only two other missions! They came very close too!" Tomoyo defended herself.  
  
"Yeah, one made them not talk to each other for a week and the other ended in Sakura crying which would have worked only you forgot to make sure Syaoran was there to comfort her and Kero did!" Eroil reminded her. "He also made sure to work in several hateful things about Syaoran into."  
  
"Details, details..." She waved the ideas away with her hand. "Well, this one will work. Phase one, as you put it, is already in progress."  
  
"What did you do now?" He said starting to worry for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Actually, it was nothing this time. Sakura did it all by herself, okay I gave her a little help. I made sure she didn't see us at lunch, so guess where she went? Well more like who she found?"  
  
"I see. But where are they?"  
  
"Where else?" Tomoyo pointed to the big sakura tree. "Up there."  
  
"Ohh. So what's the next phase?"  
  
~After School~  
  
'Where's Tomoyo! I've been here fifteen minutes already! She better not have done what I think she did. I'm leaving if she's not here soon.' Sakura thought as she stood outside the school, feeling somewhat stupid since she was all alone. 'What could be so important anyway?'  
  
"Sakura?" A familiar voice said. 'Oh great, just GREAT! She'll pay for this!'  
  
"Ohh...um, uh, hi Syaoran." She said nervously.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" He sounded a little confused.  
  
"I did?" Sakura sounded a little too surprised. 'TOMOYO IS SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!'  
  
"Why else would you give me a note telling me to meet you here?"  
  
"Ohh um that...well..." 'Think Sakura THINK!' She couldn't tell him Tomoyo had set this whole thing up. Then she'd have to confess to him... "I, uh, wanted to ask you how you get to school every morning." She quickly lied. 'Good...I think.'  
  
"Ohh." Syaoran seemed a little disappointed. "It's just a simple spell. How else am I gonna see you every morning without being late for school?" 'NO I can't believe I just said that! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!'  
  
"You wait for me every morning?" She asked.  
  
"Um well, uh I-"Syaoran started to blush deep red.  
  
"I like it." Sakura smiled sweetly at him trying to hide her blush at the same time. "Why would you want to see me every morning anyway?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know." He said now staring at the ground. I mean, that blade of grass was very interesting. Why wouldn't you want to stare at it?  
  
"Yes you do." Sakura was slowly becoming more confident. She'd tell him. 'Okay this is it...I can do this.' "Remember when I said Tomoyo and Eroil kept bugging me?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran calmed down thinking she change the topic.  
  
"Do you still want to know why?"  
  
"I guess?" Syaoran wasn't totally sure if he wanted to anymore from the look Sakura was giving him.  
  
"You." She said simply, as if everything was explained by that.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Sakura started to blush even more as she explained.  
  
"They say that I like you, they say that you like me too and they've got the tapes to prove it."  
  
"R-really?" Syaoran was getting really nervous and blushing a very deep crimson.  
  
"They're wrong though. I-d-o-n-t-l-i-k-e-y-o-u." She said. The words hit him like a million knives all at once. He was about to just turn and leave so she didn't see how hurt he was when Sakura grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Wait! Syaoran," Sakura took a deep breath. "Syaoran, I-I-I love you!" She confessed. The she looked at him and saw one of his very rare smiles.  
  
"Your right they were wrong." Sakura looked sad not understanding what he meant. Then Syaoran kissed her and Sakura finally understood, and everything was perfect.  
  
~fin  
  
WAIT!!! Rewind!  
  
Off in the bushes a girl with a video camera smiles and turns to the boy sitting next to her. "I told you it would work this time."  
  
"Your right, they are perfect together." Then he turned to her and kissed her.  
  
~fin (for real this time.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? What did you think? Please review! I got so many wonderful reviews from Who's Miyoko, I hope I get some form this fic too! Ohh, please read that one too! You can also e-mail me reviews at lime_monkey28(at)hotmail(dot)com ff.net will block ur e-mail or something if u type it normal. If you didn't notice, I got the whole idea 4 this fic by how everyone syas it's S&S or T&E stuff like that. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Flames r welcomed and will b used to keep Kero away. He's angry cuz this is the second fic I've written w/o him in it. O_o 


End file.
